Wills of Steel
by fornarniaooh pancakes
Summary: The Avengers find out a little secret of the captain's. Okay it isn't a small secret. I mean a national hero being a teenager is a big deal. Well, so is going back to high school after 70 years.
1. Prologue

Wills of Steel

**Hidow evil freaking plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone they should be called plot tigers because they're ambush predators I promise you! I own nothing.**

Prologue

3rd Person Pov

When Tony Stark first saw the profile on Captain Steven Rodgers he was struck by how little they had on him. No birth certificate, as it supposedly it had burned in an apartment fire, and very little other records. There was his mother's green card, and things, and he had some medical files. However, very little was known about America's hero. Tony, in true Tony Stark fashion, hacked into every database in the country that could have one drop of information on Steven Rodgers.

He found the Captain's estranged father and his half-siblings, and all of his great nephews and such. He had 20 great nieces alone. However he also found a very interesting letter from James 'Bucky' Barnes which peaked Tony's curiosity. Why was Bucky calling his captain 'kid' when according to the age Steve gave to the army Steve was older than him? So he dug a little deeper and what he found shocked him.

Apparently no one researched enough to find out the simple truth. Captain America aka Steven Rodgers was a kid, and one who had just turned 17 a month earlier.

So with this information in hand he forced himself out of bed after having a nightmare about going into the portal. He confronted the Captain about it. His eyes went wide and he got pale, and Tony knew right then that Captain America was only a kid. A kid with no one in the world, who was experimented on, forced to kill, became a national hero, and lost everything.

"You mean to tell me you went into the army at 16?!" Tony might not look it but he cared for kids. He didn't like when they were bratty, but he didn't support child abuse and had donated quite a bit to charities that helped kids that were down on their luck. So to find a kid who had drank, smoked, and fought in a war didn't really help his morning mood.

"Yes." Steve wasn't even looking at him anymore; instead he was looking at his twisted up hands that he was wringing for all he was worth.

"Jarvis please get everyone else up. We have to discuss something."

"_Should I tell them sir?"_

"No, just get them up here."

A few minutes later the Avengers came in. They were all in various states of undress and wakefulness. It seemed that only Thor was awake.

"What do you want, ya tin can? Can't it *yawn* wait. It's too early." Tony glared at the secret agent.

"First of all it's almost 11 o'clock. Second no this is really important. The captain here turned 17 a month ago." All of them immediately sobered up.

"Why are you so sad friends?! This is cause for celebration!"

"Not on Earth it isn't," Bruce explained, "child soldiers is illegal and unethical."

"But why he became a man early."

"It's because for some kids killing really messes them up in the head. It can lead them to go insane or it can leave them with mental scars for life." Natasha says, "I'm the prime example. Now why'd you do it?"

"I didn't want to be forced to live with my dad. He abandoned my mother for some other woman and left herself and me to fend for ourselves. He didn't want me and I didn't want to go. So I lied about my age and joined the army. No one really cares to look into things when you're so sick you're practically disabled."

"You are sick?"

"No, Thor, I was sick. I had a very bad sickness, one that made it hard to breathe. I wasn't always like this. In fact I used to be so weak that on some days I couldn't even support myself."

"But how are you like this now?"

"I got this thing called the super soldier serum. It got rid of my asthma helped me grow almost 2 feet and I turned into this."

"Oh, so what will happen now?"

"No drinking, smoking, and in the fall you're going to school."

"School?"

"Yeah, you are still in school. What are you a junior?"

"Yes, but I never got into school that year."

"We've noticed, kid."

"You do realize that I am still older than you by a fair margin, right Hawkeye."

"Yes but technically you're a kid. Have fun in high school, 'cause it's a bitch to go through now."

"It wasn't fun in the 40's either."

**So here was is the prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hidow so here is the next chapter and hope you like. Don't own anything except for what I own.**

Chapter 1: First Day

1st Person Pov: Katherine Málmur

Lots of things had changed over the summer. Ever since the attack on New York, everything had changed. The people at the orphanage turned prostitute training center were a lot more careful and desperate to get me and my sister under their control. However, I wasn't about to let that happen, and luckily for me no one will get them tranquilizers. Not that they would work. I'm a mutant you see, and I can change my entire body into anything that I've absorbed.

Of course no one knows that because nobody pays attention to nerdy foster kid Katherine Málmur.

I have my schedule in hand as I enter homeroom. I see the same old faces except for one new boy. Damn he was some eye candy. He was tall probably easily over six feet tall and he had muscles. They would look too big for his body if he was any smaller. He had nice shiny blonde hair and surprisingly pale skin. He was hunched over a sketch book of all things.

I sat in a seat closer to the back so I wouldn't have to deal with idiocy. However I was interested by the new student. It wasn't every day that a new student came to school especially if they are such amazingly good-looking as this one was.

I then saw Stacey, queen of the sluts come in.

'_Another on bites the dust.'_ I think bitterly.

She immediately saunters over to the boy who seems extremely focused on his drawing. Stacey was angry at being ignored and I had to hide my joy behind a cough. She saunters off from him and she sits down in a huff.

Our teacher comes in. I can't remember his name because he was just too boring. He looked bored with everyone and glared at the more talkative people. Obviously he knew who we were, besides the blonde hunk.

"Mr. Rodgers you are new to the school, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well everyone else here have been students for a while. Please introduce yourself." The boy stood up and goes around the tables awkwardly. Once he is in front of the class he says.

"Hello, my name is Steven Rodgers. It's nice to meet all of you." The teacher, who I swear is the non-magical version of Snape, tells him to sit down.

He does as his ears redden from the lustful stares of some of the other girls. I keep my stare hidden behind the glare of my glasses. This continues for about five more minutes before the bell rings and I go off to my art class. However I'm stopped by Professor Snape.

"Miss Málmur, Mr. Rodgers is in your Art class. Could you please be his escort for the day?"

"O-of course," I stutter out surprised that I get the chance to talk to handsome over there. He hands me a note to excuse tardies. "This way, Mr. Verespecs room is right down the hall."

He followed behind me and I finally got to see him, and dang his chest was even broader up close. He didn't wear any tight clothes and he seemed very awkward around me.

"Um your name is…?" I almost stop which would have gotten me trampled by all of the kids in the hallway.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Katherine, you can call me Kate or Katie."

"Oh, well Katie, you can call me Steve. That's usually what people call me."

"It's nice to meet you Steve. So you new to New York?"

"More like reintroduced." He probably moved away as a little kid and just got back.

"Oh, so how are you liking it?"

"It's a lot dirtier and louder than I remember." I almost smirk. Poor country boy.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you grow up. You lose those rose colored glasses."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Anyways, why did you come here again?"

"Um, I was adopted by my mom's friend after she died, and she moved to New York."

"Oh cool. Well I've been here my whole life."

"Where do you live?"

"Not a place you want to be at night. I don't exactly live in a nice part of town, but hey life of a foster kid."

"Yep, I remember."

"So where did you live after your mom died?"

"We lived in a small town out in the middle of nowhere. Then I was forced to a city because the town didn't have an orphanage."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm a lucky one. I'm still with my little sister." There are more people congesting the hall that we have to push past.

"Oh, that's cool. I had an 'older brother'" he makes air quotes. "But he went and got KIA in Afghanistan a year back."

"Oh, I'm sorry. So what's your favorite holiday?"

"Um, Fourth of July because it's my birthday."

"You're an independence baby! I shall call you Liberty Boy the trusty side kick of Captain America, and I just said that out loud. Damnit I should have just called the homeroom teacher Professor Snape, it would have saved me from humiliation." He seems to smile at what I said even though I am trying to hide my bright red blush behind my hair.

"Why Liberty Boy?"

"You kind of look like Captain America from the old Star-Spangled-Man-with-a-Plan videos." He seems to wince.

"Those are so bad I feel sorry for the guy."

"Yeah, but they are bonne fide history. But I do feel sorry for him especially when everyone started laughing at the video."

Just then we got into the classroom and I was practically hugged by the teacher. He is hilarious, kind of tall and bumbling, but he plays the best music in his class. He even changes it by the type of drawing we were doing. I remember when we were doing these things called 'gesture drawings' he played really fast paced heavy metal, I think the band was called Mastodon. Of course this is my first class with him but they had like an art club thing after school last year.

"Katie Málmur finally a student in my classroom, and who is this? I didn't know you have a boyfriend." I blush bright red.

"That's because I don't. He's a new student and my homeroom teacher forced me to help him around."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you…"

"Steven Rodgers, sir." He says and shakes the teacher's hand. He seems so far to be ridiculously polite.

"May I see your portfolio?" Steve seems to realize something and he makes his way so he isn't blocking the door and fishes out a small portfolio. He hands it to the teacher who takes it before taking out the pictures and looking through them.

He seems impressed, which is, while not the hardest to do with Mr. Verespecs, was still an accomplishment.

"Are they alright?" Steve asks nervously as he rubs sweaty palms on his jeans.

"They are more than alright Mr. Rodg- Steven. In fact this is the best art I've seen coming from a boy in years. You have talent." Steve smiles sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Well Katie you are right there in the back and Steve you're too her right." He points to our seats and we go and sit down putting our bags down.

The class begins and goes along like any other, and before I know it Steve and I are in almost every class together. Then my one day with the hunk is over. I doubt I'll be this lucky tomorrow.

8

1st Person Pov: Steven Rodgers

I liked Katie. She was more like the girls of my time, maybe a bit rougher around the edges but hey it's not like I knew many girls back then anyways. She reminded me of Peggy, well if Peggy wasn't as proper and elegant.

She was a really great artist, one of the best that he had seen. Definitely better than the more interesting of Picasso's works, but then again I had always liked realism. Maybe because I always drew the hardships of the depression when I was a kid and I just got so good at it, or maybe because I'm not creative enough to do more abstract pictures.

She was also funny. I had never had someone blurt out something like that, and it made me chuckle internally. _'Oh if only she knew,'_ I thought. She was also probably the only girl who tried to hide her lustful looks. She was also the only one that had any sort of self-restraint.

She was also one of the shortest girls he had ever seen. She was probably shorter than me when I was a 90 pound asthmatic. However she was cute and kind of bubbly. He wondered where her friends were because someone as nice and funny as her deserved to have friends.

I enter the lobby and wave to Happy. He waves back and I go up the elevator and end up in the communal living room thing.

Tony is there eating some type of takeout and I roll my eyes.

"So Capsicle how was your first day at school?"

"Good, I can say with confidence that I like my art teacher.

"Well cool, so make any new friends?"

"Um, not really."

"Please tell me you made at least one friend."

"I have."

"And?"

"And what Stark?"

"Who are they?"

"Her name is Katherine Málmur."

"Hm, interesting name. How'd you meet her?"

"She was in my homeroom and the teacher told me to show me around. It turns out we have a lot of classes in common."

"Oh, so how was dealing with the fangirls?"

"They just stared to day. I feel like tomorrow is going to be worse."

"Ah, so your friend did she give you any appreciative looks?"

"Yes, but she managed to at least have some self-control and self-respect."

"Well any woman who can keep their eyes and hormones under control is at least a keeper for a friend if not a girlfriend."

"Really Stark? You're already trying to set me up? I'm only 17."

"Yeah and you're a virgin, it's weird."

"I seriously don't think it's that weird."

"It's really weird."

"No, I'm just not acting like you so it must be weird. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one with my 'disease' as you are probably calling it in your head."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I can tell, I'm not stupid."

"I never said that you're stupid. So how much homework you got?"

"Not much, but it's the first day of school, and its junior year. I won't be like that for long."

"Alright, well you better make some friends otherwise Pepper will have an aneurism from worry."

I go down to my room and start on the miniscule amount of homework I have.

8

3rd Person Pov:

Tony Stark was extremely careful around people. He was also careful around people that associated with people he felt protective over. So when he hears about new people associating with them he immediately looks them up. Steve, who while older, was still technically a kid and he was in charge of said kid. So he immediately looked up this Katherine Málmur, and found a past so tragic and messed up he was surprised she wasn't in a mental hospital.

He knew immediately that these two needed to bond because they lived through similar things and needed someone who understood them.

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I'll explain more on Tony and Steve later.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hidow hope you like this chapter. I don't own.**

Chapter 2: New Friends and Enemies

3rd Person Pov

The next day Steve sat next to Katie in the back of the classroom. They were talking about what homework they got from their shared classes. Well until Stacey tried and failed to walk sexily towards them in the shortest skirt and tightest shirt either of them had seen.

"Good morning Stevie," she says in a ridiculously annoyingly high voice that makes him cringe slightly.

"Hello Miss Stacey. How are you today?" Steve asked politely averting his eyes from the sight before him.

"Aching for you," Steve almost has a heart attack at how forward this girl is as he fights down a blush. He squares his shoulders, sits up straight, and looks her right in the eye and says.

"Miss Stacey, I don't think it is appropriate at our age for a probably nice a girl such as your-self to be dressing and speaking like someone working in a brothel. Until you have the thought to learn some common decency, please leave me alone. I am not interested in a girl whose life work is to look and act as R-rated as possible."

The shell-shocked girl walks away without another word and people gape at Steve. He ignores them and looks at Katie who looks as shocked as the rest of them.

"Did you just politely tell Stacey that she was a whore and to fuck off?"

"In a way, I guess." Steve says blushing internally at her coarse language.

"Wow, you're the first guy I've seen do that. I think you are my new favorite person."

"Mr. Verespecs will be sad to hear that." She gives him a look.

"No, he'll probably be trying to hire a priest to marry us off." Steve fights down another blush at the thought.

The bell rings and they go off to Art class. They had been told that they were getting their first project today. They sit in their assigned seats and leave the table blank of any art supplies.

"Now class, there is something new I'm trying out this year, an experiment I guess you could say. Anyways you will be getting partners that you will be working with the rest of the year, and I don't mean the rest of the quarter or semester, I mean the entire year. Also none of them will be your best friends. Any questions?"

"Yes, does your grade depend on the other person?" A girl said she seemed worried.

"In a way, but only they're participation in the project, not their skill. Most of these will be in my class so if I see you are not participating and making your partner do all of the work. I will lower your grades. So if you do this I will call your parents and let them know you aren't just messing your grade up. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Now I will go through the partners…" Steve and Katie zone out until they hear their names "Steve and Katie will be a group."

Katie looks over at Steve and he seems to be blushing but she can't tell.

They were going to the lunch room when they heard a sound that Steve remembers well. Someone was being beat up by someone much larger than them. They turn the corner and find a large boy beating up a smaller one while some of the large boys laughed and cheered.

"There goes Flash beating up Peter again."

"This happens a lot?"

"Yeah, I tried to stop it in freshman year once but he slapped me across the face." Steve saw red; he hated people like this 'Flash' kid.

He hated bullies; he especially hated bullies that would slap around women because usually they were a lot smaller. He just hated bullying in the first place. This 'Flash' had done something that in Steve's book deserved a nice ass whooping.

So Steve put down his things, told Katie to stay there, and marched over to them with murder in his eyes.

"Hey, leave the kid alone!" The 'Flash' kid looks up before standing to his full height and pulling the bloody 'Peter' by the collar. His friends don't see so enthusiastic in opposing Steve as he stalks towards them.

"Why should I?"

Steve finally makes it towards him grabs his free arm and twists it behind his back. The kid drops and scrambles off on to his feet a few meters away.

"Why? Because I hate bullies and I especially hate bullies that slap around girls because they don't deserve it. You've done both, this is a warning. You pull this again and I will break something." He throws him forward. "Now are we clear?"

The boy nods his head vigorously and after looking at Peter runs off with his friends. The boy seems awkward and nervous while he switches from foot to foot.

"Hey, um, thanks."

"You're welcome…"

"Peter, my name is Peter Parker. It's nice to meet you…?"

"Steven Rodgers, it's nice to meet you Peter. Oh, and this," Steve gestures to the approaching Katie, "is Katie." In moments there is a visage akin to recognition.

"Hey you're that girl that Flash slapped across the face, freshman year."

"Hi, and I would much prefer Katie to, that-girl-that-Flash-slapped-across-the-face-freshman-year."

"Oh, sorry, it's nice to meet you Katie. I'm Peter if you didn't know already."

"It's still nice to be formally introduced to you."

"Yeah, and thank you for trying to help me back then."

"You're welcome."

"Let's get you to the nurses' office. You're a bit bloody, and we should get any cuts cleaned."

"Thanks." He limps and Steve puts his arm around Peter's chest and puts Peter's arm on his shoulder. Peter gives him an uneasy and nervous smile.

Katie directs them to the nurse's office and once they are there the nurse bustles around them. Steve asks how he is.

"He'll be fine."

"Thank you, Steve. Please give your boyfriend a kiss or something for me in thanks."

"U-um he-he isn't m-my boy-boyfriend." She says blushing a bright red along with Steve.

"Oh, sorry it's just that guys don't really defend the honor of their friends."

"Well, I think he's secretly Captain America's sidekick Liberty Boy." Peter looks at her like she has two heads and looks at Steve.

"She found out my birthday was on the fourth of July, and thought I looked like Captain America in the old videos and decided that I must be his secret but ever trusty sidekick." Peter chuckles and shakes his head.

"Alright you two. Go and eat I will not have you hungry because of trying to take care of someone else, but thank you for getting him here."

"You're welcome, ma'am. We'll see you soon Peter."

"See you 'round."

"See you 'round." Katie says back.

"Oh and Peter if you ever need help, here is my number, just to warn you though I am absolutely terrible with all things technological. Except for toasters, I can use those pretty well."

Katie giggles knowing first-hand how he was absolutely terrible when using his extremely advanced phone, a Stark phone mind you, and she had to help him answer.

"Thanks."

8

Katie's Pov

I got home as fast as I could from school. Everyone besides the other girls are at the house and I immediately get to work with helping them. Most of them are my age but now they are 'missing' children forced into practical sex-slavery.

You see the home I live in used to be a great place, if not a little poor. It was owned by this old woman Priscilla, hence the name Priscilla's Home for Orphaned Girls. However when I was fourteen she died from natural causes, and her great-nephew took over. He was a part of an international sex-slave ring called Euphoria. So he looked at the orphanage as a house filled with trainees.

Life quickly degenerated and I tried to go to the police, but they threw me out. I guess when you're a mutant you can't protect yourself from being raped by the man who killed your mom aka my stepdad. The police didn't like that I, as a twelve year old mutant, got off scot-free.

I'm sorry I presented my case to the Supreme Court assholes.

I hate this place, but there isn't much I can do. If I kill Karasu, the guy who owns the place, then my sister and I will be eliminated.

Except that every leader of the ring is here, along with their heirs. If I kill all of them then it won't go one anymore.

I know what I have to do.

I go upstairs to my room and go under the floor boards. There's an ornate wooden box that I am very familiar with. My great great-grandmother was from Japan, and a supposed ninja clan, and this was hers. It was a ninja starter set basically. It had ninjatos, shuriken, kunai, a foldable fuma shuriken, and an adamantium katana. I also found an old uniform. I tried it on, and it fit me almost perfectly. Maybe a few adjustments, but hey it was my great great-grandmother's.

I was going to rain on their little parade.

8

3rd Person Pov

"You looked through her entire life?"

"What? I am trying to keep you safe. You have no idea who or what she is. She could be a HYDRA agent."

"Really Tony?"

"Yes, really, and it was completely fruitless. I found out that she had a terrible childhood." Steve looks at Tony strangely, and there is a pregnant pause.

"What do you mean?"

"She was an eye-witness to both of her parent's murders. Her dad, an Icelandic immigrant, was killed in front of her when she was five years old. He was shot over a couple dollars, and Katie activated mutant abilities." Steve's eyes widened having gotten the whole shah-bang on mutants. "She killed the two perpetrators. Then when she was twelve her pedophile of a stepdad murdered her mother trying to get to her. She emptied a pistol on him. Ever since then she has been an orphan living in Priscilla's Home for Orphaned Girls."

"Dear god."

"So how is she?" Steve looked at him confused before realizing what he meant.

"She seems fine, just a little bit awkward around people. I mean she blurted out her thoughts once. But she seems nice enough."

"Hm, well, we'll have to meet her."

"Well were partners for every art project this year so…"

"Bring her over, I'm sure Pepper will be dying to go mother bear on her."

"Um, how will I explain all of this to her? She think that I've been adopted by my mom's friend."

"Just tell her your mom's friend is Pepper Potts."

"Oh alright."

Steve's Pov

The next few weeks were nice. I haven't had a normal month in years so it was nice to go to school, talk to my friends, and just experience being a modern day teenager. Peter introduced me to Gwen a nice girl that I knew he was pinning over. It was nice and kind of a novelty. We were also lucky that Flash hasn't been causing trouble.

Well except for once the day after it happened.

_**Flashback**_

_Katie and I were seated in front of the principle. He was a middle-aged man that looked completely burnt out, probably from all of the things he had to deal with. Flash sat in the other chair to my right, I didn't want him near Katie, and he looked extremely pleased with himself._

"_May I ask your point of view Mr. Rodgers?"_

"_Well, sir. Katie and I were going to lunch when we heard some type of commotion. We came upon Mr. Thompson and some of his friends beating Peter Parker bloody. The school nurse can attest to his injuries."_

"_Are you sure that she can verify this?"_

"_Yes sir, she is the one who patched him up."_

"_Continue."_

"_Well, I don't like bullies, which stems from some bad childhood experiences. Katie explained that Flash beating Mr. Parker was normal, and she had told me she once tried to stop it only to be slapped across the face." Flash seemed to get nervous._

"_Miss Málmur, is this true?" He asks looking into her eyes._

"_Yes, but I didn't tell anyone because I was afraid that I would be a target too. That was when I was a freshman."_

_The principle glared at Flash before saying._

"_Mr. Thompson you are suspended for the next week. Mr. Rodgers, Miss Málmur you are dismissed."_

_**Flashback End**_

I knew she had been lying and I had asked her about it. She said she had tried to report it but because of her mutant abilities she had been thrown out by the secretary. I asked her what she could do and she explained her abilities. I thought that it was cool that she could turn herself into basically anything and manipulate her body. It is a lot cooler than super strength.

I felt closer to her.

However I was a little worried. She looked like she wasn't sleeping very well. I mean she had bags under her eyes and they got worse every day. She said that it was from dealing with everything at the children's home.

I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right.

**And there you have it folks. Hope you enjoy.**

**MUST READ**

**So about Peter Parker/ Spiderman. There are so many Spiderman's out there and I kind of want all of them to have some love. So I'm going to try to combine them. Don't worry I'll try to keep him as close to 'The Amazing Spiderman' as I can while doing this. **

**If that makes any sense.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hidow here is the next chapter. Okay so this came to my attention. If you read the no drinking and smoking part of the prologue and think Steve is rebellious rethink that statement. He's not, it's just that back then kids could drink and smoke and no one cared. So hope I clarified that for people.**

**Hope you enjoy and don't own.**

Chapter 3: I'm Just a Kid and Life is a Nightmare

Steve's Pov

So I really liked the fact that I was able to be a kid again, but there were some aspects I could do without.

Case and point, the upcoming Halloween Dance. I had always hated large crowded room filled with hormonal teenagers in the 40's, but based off of Tony's descriptions it's turned into a, and I quote, 'a thinly veiled orgy in progress.'

What that means, I don't want to know. Anyways I was sitting with Peter, Gwen, and Katie at our usual table in the back of the cafeteria. However Katie easily spotted the neon orange posters with bold black letters proclaiming the Halloween Dance.

"So do you guys want to go to the Halloween Dance?" Katie asks lazily. "We can do a group costume."

"Like what?"

"Why don't we do super heroes?" I almost cry out in frustration, it's always Katie coming up with things that could jeopardize my identity.

"What type of super heroes?"

"Hm," she thinks about what type of super heroes, please don't be avengers, please. "What about DC super heroes? I call Wonder Woman, 'cause I don't want to do anything to my hair."

"What will I be?"

"You and Peter can be Batman and Cat Woman."

"What will I be?" Steve asks.

"Superman, you're muscled enough for it."

"Um, I am not wearing a short, tight, leather suit."

"Fine then we can dress like the Avengers." I almost scream.

"Fine, I'll be Black Widow then." Gwen says satisfied with herself.

"Um, I'll be Hawkeye then." Peter says awkwardly.

"I'll be a female Ironman." Katie says pleased with herself. "And Steve can be Captain America. There we're all set."

I really want to hit something. Of course we end up dressing like the Avengers. However I chuckle at the idea of Katie as a female Ironman.

"What is so funny Steve?"

"I feel like he would appreciate that sentiment very much Katie."

"Wait, you know Tony Stark?"

"Yeah my adoptive mom is Pepper Potts." All of them look at me with their eyes wide and Katie's jaw drops before she asks rapid fire.

"What? You're the adopted so of Pepper Potts? As in the CEO of Stark whatever it is?" I nod smiling at their shocked faces. "Do you live in Stark Towers?"

"Yeah," I answer.

"No way." Peter says.

"And I'm pretty sure they would like to meet you guys. I mean Tony is and Pepper will probably go mother bear on us."

"Yes, I bet Peter will bow down before Bruce Banner and ask for any wisdom."

"You live with my only two living scientific heroes." Peter says he doesn't seem like he is all there.

"Oh, well you guys can come over tomorrow if you want."

"Really?" Katie asks. Peter looks ready to have an aneurism and Gwen seem interested.

"Yeah, I'll tell them."

8

I acted cool when I told them they could come over, but internally I was panicking. I live with Earth's Mightiest Heroes yes, but they aren't the kind of people that can keep every secret. I'm worried that Tony of Clint might slip up in their insults. I really don't want to explain why Tony calls me Old Man, and Capsicle.

Let's just hope Thor doesn't end up on Earth in the next 36 hours because I'm going to die. He doesn't know that I don't want my friends to know.

I shiver just thinking about it.

So I walk in and go to the elevator only to be asked by JARVIS (Just, A, Rather, Very, Intelligent, System as Tony told me it was called).

"_Master Rodgers, you seem nervous and you're heart rate is higher than normal. Is anything wrong?"_

"You'll find out in a minute JARVIS." I say cursing the AI internally.

I get up there only to find Tony eating something.

"Hey kid, so how was school?" I glare at him. Ever since he found out I was a teenager he's been calling me kid. While he trusts my judgment, and trusts me in general, to him I'm still a kid.

"Good, but I invited my friends over." I'm trying not to yell.

"That's great! Now why are you so freaked out?" I glare at him.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have normal human friends. I'm a super soldier and I live with other super heroes who may or may not slip up with my identity."

"Don't worry, we'll keep Katniss and myself away from your friends."

"Please tell me Thor isn't coming."

"Not for like another week remember?"

Thank you Jesus, I don't have to deal with a demigod bursting in and ruining my cover.

"Anyways so you have homework right? What else is on Captain Prude's to-do list?"

"Um, well Katie managed to get us all to agree to dress as the Avengers soo." Tony chuckles.

"I think I like this girl already. So you're yourself for Halloween?"

"Yeah, Peter is Clint, Gwen is Natasha, and Katie is…"

"What?"

"A girl version of you." I wince and I practically see his ego inflate and joy lightens up his eyes.

"I am making her costume and she has no say what so ever."

"How will you get her measurements? You know without accosting her."

"JARVIS can scan her and take her measurements." I shake my head. "And don't worry I'll send the computer generated model to you." I blush knowing he means that it will be naked.

"That is a violation of privacy and her rights."

"I'm fucking with you kid. That would be messed up for even my jokes."

I shake my head and worry about tomorrow, because Tony didn't do the best job of reassuring me.

8

_**Next Day**_

Steve's Pov

I was nervous, and not the 'butterflies in your stomach' kind of nervous. I felt like I should be ready to bolt at any second, so that I could preserve my secret identity. However, I calmed myself down telling myself everyone knew what to do. There was no Thor for at least 3 days, Bruce was in his lab so no hulk outs (though he was surprised to hear about Peter), Clint was to stay in the air vents, Tony was working in his lab, and Natasha was somewhere off being… Natasha.

However, Happy was there to greet us and decided to give all of my friends their new passes for the building, and the whole security lecture. At least they thought he was relatively normal. Then we got into the elevator and whole magical, amazing Avenger things kicked in, starting with JARVIS.

"_Hello Master Rodgers, am I correct in assuming that the three with you are Miss Málmur, Miss Stacey, and Mr. Parker?"_ The AI asked politely.

"Yes, the blonde is Miss Stacey, and the girl with black hair is Miss Málmur, and the boy is obviously Mr. Parker. Guys say hello to Tony Starks AI JARVIS. JARVIS say hello to my friends."

"_Hello ladies and gentleman. It is very nice to meet you."_ Katie just waves amazedly.

"Wow, a real AI…" I can't understand past that. It turns more into Tony's type of English. Gwen can seemingly follow it but Katie and I are lost almost immediately.

Then we make it up to the communal living room thing (I still don't know what it is called). We are greeted by the sight of Bruce and Tony eating Shawarma again. I almost scream as they had said they weren't going to be here. I can only assume that they got to hungry and already had eaten through the food that they had in their labs.

"Good Afternoon, Stevie, I see you finally brought your friends over." He spins slowly and ends up facing us. "But be ready for extreme humiliation!" I slap my forehead.

"Really Tony? Stevie?" Pepper walks in wearing more casual clothes, meaning a t-shirt and some colored skinny jeans, but still seems intimidating.

"Hello, my name is Pepper Potts, I'm Steven's adoptive mother. He's told me so much about you." Katie shakes her outstretched hand.

"Really? But Steve's kind of quiet." She tells them and Tony hops off and stands next to Pepper.

"He is, it's just that he draws you a lot. There's like 7 or 8 pictures of you in his sketchbook for class." I blush bright red. How did he know that?

"Tony! No going through his stuff!" Pepper admonishes.

"I didn't purposefully go snooping around for it. He fell asleep at the counter and I saw it opened. So I looked through it."

I look over to see that Katie is trying to hide her blush with her hands and she isn't looking towards me. I try to bury myself in my clothes. I hear Gwen and Peter chuckling slightly.

"Um, anyways this is the movie slash living room." Pepper says to break up the tension.

"Wow, I could probably fit my house in here," Peter says finally looking around the room instead of my humiliation.

"Probably the whole bottom floor of the home I live at."

"Anyways, you guys can hang out here, or you can go down to Steve's floor. If that's okay."

"It's fine."

"You have your own floor?" Katie asks eyes wide.

"I'm still getting used to it."

"Can we go there?" Peter asks.

"Sure."

"Oh before you do, JARVIS!"

"Tony, don't do it." Pepper warns.

"_Yes sir."_

"Please start the alarms if they have an orgy or anything that hormonal teenagers would do."

"_Of course, sir."_ The AI says politely, causing our collective mortification to skyrocket.

"I am so sorry about Tony. He's my idiot."

They start bickering and I lead them away before anything like that can happen again. We ride down in a tense silence all of us blushing and feeling awkward.

"I'm sorry, Tony is just well… Tony."

"Yeah, but still, to keep us from having an orgy?"

"Still not as bad as Thor. He literally like tries to kill you if you eat a poptart. We have an entire pantry that's stocked for him. He also constantly asks about any possible… conquests."

"Woah, that's… awkward."

"Yeah, I'm just glad he hasn't gotten around to bringing the Warrior Three and Lady Sif. Their basically his best friends, and I hate to imagine them."

"Yeah, just imagine that, 5 obnoxious aliens."

"So anyways your guys want to get our homework done?"

"Yeah, that way I don't have to freak out about it later."

We start on our homework but while we are getting it done I hear someone in the vents. Which means that Clint is going to end up in the room, well that's just great.

In a few seconds he does coming through one of the vents and almost landing on poor Peter. Who jumps away quickly and instinctually.

"Clint, I thought you were going to stay in the vents. Don't make me get Natasha."

"Oh come one you don't know where she is."

"JARVIS can you get Natasha down here?"

"No, I'm out. I'm out!" He runs out of the room and I smirk.

"Who's Natasha?"

"Black Widow."

"I can understand why he ran."

**Hidow, how are you hope you like.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hidow here is the next chapter. Hope you like and don't own.**

Chapter 4: The New Girl in Town

Steve's Pov

Today was a Saturday, and I was glad I didn't have any homework. I had just gotten back from my morning run. I had also washed myself off so I decided to turn on the TV and just be lazy today. I turned on the news first, and there was an emergency report.

"_**There is a new vigilante in town."**_I perk up immediately. _"__**And we finally got them on video. Brian you want to explain who it is."**_

"_**Yes, it seems that they are a small female. She is described as being in her early to mid-twenties. She is called the Kunoichi. That means female ninja because that is what she is. The eye witnesses say that she comes seemingly out of nowhere and she seems to be unkillable. She has ninja tools such as shuriken, and even a katana. She seems to be trying to shut down a sex slave ring that is in New York. Police have no idea of the extent of the ring, and they believe the Kunoichi is a victim of this ring. She seems to be looking for the leaders of the ring."**_

"_**Wow, what a girl."**_

Steve, muted, watched the video that they had playing. It showed her jumping out of window and forcing herself on to the roof before jumping away. Clint comes in and says.

"Hey Steve Fury's- woah what is this?!"

"I think it's the reason Fury is calling us in."

"Well, we better hurry then."

8

Fury was pacing around while Hill sat there completely poker faced. He seemed agitated.

"This Kunoichi person has found leaders of a sex-slave ring we've been tracking for months and she hits them, ties them with all of the evidence needed to convict them, and takes the information that we need to identify their next hit."

"I saw a new report they think she was a victim of this ring. It would explain how she got started. If she knew the lower level leaders of the ring, she could easily find them and take any information they needed. It would also explain why she was targeting this ring."

"I want her found. She seems to have abilities. I need to know if she is a super soldier or experiment."

"Actually sir we found a trace of blood. It indicates that she is a mutant. A Class 5 one to be exact, and it also indicated that it is indeed a female. However, the blood sample was so small that we could get nothing more from it." Hill said completely monotone.

"Good at least we know that. Your mission is to identify the Kunoichi and bring her to our side."

"Yes sir," Steve saluted while Clint and Natasha nodded and Tony and Bruce looked worried.

"Fury, what if this person is a minor?"

"If they are a minor we will figure out a plan, then."

They leave the safe house, apprehensive and worried about this new vigilante.

3rd Person Pov

By next Friday Steve saw Katie again, but this time with darker and larger bags under her eyes than ever before, and they got worse every day. She almost fell asleep in some of the classes they were in. He suggested that she come over so he could help her with her homework. However really he just wanted her to go to sleep, and thought she couldn't do that at the home she was at. She readily agreed and waved to Happy as they came up.

In the middle of their math homework she passed out using Steve's shoulder as a pillow. He picked her up and put her in one of the spare bedrooms on his floor. He takes off her large glasses that she really only hides behind, and her scuffed up sneakers.

He then goes up stairs to the communal room as he calls it and starts to make himself a sandwich. Then the sky lights up and he hears thunder. He shakes his head and goes up to the roof. He was the only one probably because Bruce was taking a nap, Clint and Natasha were out and so was Pepper, and Tony was probably blasting too much ACDC to hear anything.

He sees Thor look around confused as to why only he was there.

"Ah Friend Stephan! It is nice to see you again! How have your School Quest faired, Captain?!"

"Good Thor, but can you please not call me Captain. I have one of my normal friends over, and they don't know that I'm Captain America yet."

"Oh, they are from your School Quest?"

"Yes, but they're taking a nap right now and I think Bruce is to, so can you not yell everything you say please?"

"Of course Friend Stephan, and next time I will try not to make such a dramatic entrance in case I wake someone."

"Thanks Thor."

"So who is your friend?"

"Oh, her name is Katie. You missed a debrief from Fury. There's a new vigilante in town." Steve says trying to keep Thor from asking if Katie was his lover.

"A new vigilante?" Thor asks looking at Steve confused.

"Yeah, a masked woman that's hell bent on shutting a sex-slave ring down."

"Was she a victim?" He asks his face serious.

"They think so, but nobody's sure. I mean no one knows who she is."

"Oh, well can you be kind enough to direct me to the tarts of pop. They are a Midgaurdian food I missed dearly."

"Um, sure they're in the kitchen. Let me show you."

They go down to the communal room, and see Tony and Clint sitting down there. Clint just got back apparently, and probably wanted nothing more than to eat. They look up and Tony says.

"Long time no see Point Break."

"Nice to see you o' mighty Lord of Goats." Everyone looks at a smirking Clint very confused. "What I looked some things up on Norse Mythology and saw he was called the Lord of Goats."

Steve sighs and slaps his forehead internally groaning at their stupidity.

"Can you guys get him some pop tarts? Katie passed out and the Lord of Goats here might have woken her up."

"Why did she pass out?" Tony asks wiggling his eyebrows.

"She's been helping out at her home a lot with the younger girls. She passed out while we were doing homework."

"What kind of homework?" Clint asks suggestively. Steve glares at him.

"Math," he grinds out.

"Damnit you sassy little virgin. We just can't trip you up. Can we?"

"Nope, well see you guys later." Steve escapes the room and to the elevator.

He goes down to check on her and finds her fast asleep. He smiles and finishes up his homework before going to up to talk to Thor and then finally falling asleep.

8

Steve's Pov

I wake up to rustling and footsteps. I see Katie going to the elevator pulling on her jacket while carrying her backpack. I immediately know I'm going to miss her and after pulling on a jacket do down after her.

I see her at a street light and she looks at the time on her phone before she curses and bolts. I follow after her wondering what's wrong. No one that misses their curfew runs like the hounds of hell are on her heels. She's even using her super strength to run faster. I have to do the same to keep near her.

We end up in the grittier part of town. She passes broken street lamps and a few cars that definitely had illegal things going on inside. We end up at degraded home with peeling paint that proclaims.

_**Priscilla's Home for Orphaned Girls**_

She enters quickly and I follow. The first floor is very quiet with seemingly not a soul there. I see her practically jump up to the second floor. I hear screaming.

8

Katie's Pov

I woke up in a spare bedroom at Steve's house. I saw that it was dark but because there was no clock I couldn't tell the time. I grabbed my stuff and put on my jacket as I walked out. I dug through my bag to find my crappy phone. I find out once I get outside that it's about midnight. I curse and run towards the home.

I even use my super strength to go as fast as possible. I end up there in about 5 minutes, and bolt inside hearing screaming. No, no, no, no, please tell me I'm not too late. Not Marianne, she's too young, and too innocent.

I find them still trying to undress her and launch forward. I coat myself in the adamantium I absorbed from the katana. There are five others that are guards. I immediately switch into something called kill mode and I don't think after that.

You see kill mode developed after my mother died. I was an eye witness to both of my parents' murders and because I didn't crack I created a different place I could go into. I had two things going through my head: keep my family safe, and kill who's hurting them.

I take out my ninjatos and take up stance. The first man charges and I cut off half of his arm and knock him down. Two charge towards me and she goes and uses the left man's head a some type of object to help her spin to stab the man on the right in the face and she slashed the other man's neck. Then she kicks the next guy in the chest and stabs him in the throat. I'm crouched down next to the body and glare at Karasu.

He's disheveled and holds a gun to her head as she cries. However, before I can make a move Steve grabs the hand with a gun, crushing it around his hand, and punched him hard enough for me to hear a crack. I know something broke and he's most likely not going to live.

Marianne runs to me and hugs me as I stand up.

"Steve?!" I say snapping out of it. "What are you doing here?"

"Um, I kind of followed you because I was worried." Karasu whimpers.

"Yeah um. We need to talk don't we?"

"Yeah, definitely."

8

3rd Person Pov

By the time it's one in the morning, Marianne's asleep, and everything has been explained over a cup of crappy hot chocolate powder mixed with milk.

"So, you're Captain America." Katie says shocked by his story. "And you're actually an illegal military member and should be court marshalled in front of everyone?"

"Yep, and you're a vigilante that's been taking a sex-slave ring down because no one else would and all of the leaders are here in New York?"

"Yep, damn our lives are fucked up aren't they?"

"Yeah, really, really messed up." Steve said. "You do realize that I've been instructed to take you in right?"

"Yeah, I pretty much guessed that. Sorry about calling you Liberty Boy by the way."

"Actually I got quite the laugh out of it. Anyways, about turning you in."

"Should we do it now?"

"Pretty soon at least."

"Enough time to devise a prank that will have Tony shitting himself." Katie says smiling evilly.

"Only if you tell me what that prank is and it's not life threatening." Steve says in what he has dubbed his 'Captain America Voice'.

"I don't think fake blood is life threatening Captain." Katie tells him.

The two smile mischievously.

8

_**At Stark Towers**_

Katie was in her full costume complete with a real sword. Steve was facing away from the doors with a bag full of fake blood stuffed underneath a shirt that he got from the home. It was crappy and smelled weird.

Steve had texted how he was in route to Stark Towers with the Kunoichi and to meet him outside in case of any problems.

Once he came down Katie mocked stabbed him in the stomach and punctured the bag of fake blood. Steve fell down acting like he was actually stabbed. Tony came rushing over his eyes glaring at her and he leaned over Steve.

"Steve! Are you okay?"

"No, be-because, I-I didn't think you'd actually fall for it!" He bursts into laughter and high five's Katie.

She's laughing to, so hard that she falls on her back and starts rolling around.

"WHAT!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"We are serious. Katie's the Kunoichi, it's just we decided to prank you first. Call it payback for the sketchbook incident."

"Touché, my young friends, touché."

**Hello hope you like this chapter. Love ya guys.**


End file.
